Meant To Make Me Strong
by signedsecret
Summary: Edward never came back.. Bella is not dead, she's something else completely. She may be the lead singer of Flyleaf, but why couldn't Alice see that?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! So sad -tear- OR FLYLEAF!

Prologue!

When the song was finished, I was on the edge of tears, venom tears that is. 

Who would have guessed I would see him again. I hoped my songs had made it clear on how I felt. 

My name is Bella Swan, I'm the lead singer of Flyleaf. I have a dark secret. 

When Edward left, he told me to be safe and he wanted me to move on, too bad he had given me Mission Impossible.


	2. IHATEIKE

**REASON: **

**-I was hit by hurricane Ike and lost all electricity and running water for 10 days. One half of our neighborhood had lights, my half did not.**

**-IKE**

**-IKE**

**-IKE**

**-IKE**

……

**I hated Ike. I have electricity back now, YAY!, but I'm reading all of the new chapters from other people. So, until I am done with that; no new chapters, sorry. **

**YOUTUBE TIMEEEE!**

**Twilight related: Go to youtube and type in: eviliguanaproductions twilight spoof**

**It is the funniest spoof I have ever seen in my life.**

**333333333333333333333333333333**

**Not Twilight Related: Go to youtube and type in: Mitchell davis your awesome fired get well**

**HE IS HILARIOUSSSSS!**


	3. Flashback

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is taking up all my time

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is taking up all my time.**

Flashback:

BPOV:

I was walking to my truck. I had just finished my eight hour shift at Newton's. Not to mention, I had to clean up and lock the store, because Mike had gone "partying" with some of his friends.

I was dead tired. I felt so weak.

I was about ten feet from my truck when something came flying into me, knocking me to the ground.

I struggled to get up; I turned around to see what had pushed.

Around thirty yard away from me, there was a boy – maybe twenty years old – facing away from me. Dark skin, big muscles, long back hair; NO!

"Jake, is that you?" I whispered. I was so confused, why would he have pushed me?!

He spun around as soon as I said his name. I took a long look at his face. He had cuts running through his face. From his hairline to his chin (**A/N:** Sorry if I made that sound like Emily). It looked like another werewolf had attacked him.

Jacob took ten long strides up to me, his destroyed face inches from mine. Then, he lifted his hand as if he was going to stroke my face.

He slapped me.

I felt the shock, before I felt the pain. I fell to the ground, the force he used knocking me over. He chuckled darkly.

"I hate you. I _hate_ you." He sneered.

"What, why?" I asked stupidly.

"I spoke to the red-headed bloodsucker. Yes, that's right. She attacked me. But, we made a deal. You're a monster. You _still_ love Edward, even after he left," Edward's name ripped the hole in my chest, open. "You could have gotten over it, and had been in love with me." He yelled the last part. "So, I am going to ruin your life, and Victoria is going to take it."

"Jake that's…" I felt betrayed. "I hate you, too."

I saw him explode into his wolf form. He came running towards me. I heard and felt a terrible ripping by my legs. Then, all went back.

**Okay… So, if you don't understand…. Jacob ends up raping Bella. It all ties into the story, I swear. I could never write that stuff though. It is too sad. **

**JUST WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Then, everything will make sense!**


	4. Ghost

Disclaimer: No ownage

**Disclaimer: No ownage. –sad-**

**BPOV:**

I was awoken by a fire burning in my veins. My whole body felt like death. I tried to cry, but nothing came out. I tried to scream, but my voice was too hoarse.

Edward had told me what this felt like, I was being changed into a vampire (**A/N: New word! Vampinated: to be changed into a vampire)**

I was able to pry my eyes open, long enough to see where I was.

Victoria was on the opposite of the meadow. I quickly recognized it to be _our_ meadow.

"Bella, I will tell you what happened, when you awake." With that note, I drifted off back to my doom.

**Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

The pain started to fade. It decreased, starting from my fingertips, to my toes.

**Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

When I woke up I was in a hotel room. How in the world had I gotten there, I still don't know.

I knew I had been changed. I had felt the pain. But, there was no burn of thirst in my throat. None at all.

I looked in the mirror that was placed on the far wall. I looked the same; my eyes were still brown!

All I could do was stare and wonder.

A few minutes later, Victoria and Jacob came walking back into the room, laughing. They stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Tell me what is happening, now!" I was so ticked. All that pain for nothing!

"Chill out, Bella," Jacob said. "You're not human, vampire, _or_ werewolf." He smirked.

What was I then?

This time Victoria spoke, "Oh no Bella, you're a Ghost."

What. I was a freaking ghost!! "What?! I'm a ghost?! Like in scary stories!" my voice went up an octave, but it sounded, pretty.

"No, your not. A Ghost is another type of creature. You're human, vampire, and werewolf. You were morphing while you were unconscious. You can switch whenever you like. As for powers and your diet, I have no idea." Jacob said this so calmly, it was like he was expecting it to happen.

I was shocked. Not even angry, I found it kind of…. Awesome. "Uh, whoa. How did it happen? There had to have been a werewolf involved."

Victoria threw a quick glance at Jake. He shook his head feriously. She mouthed 'Too bad.' To him.

"Bella, you are going to need to stay calm. We don't need you morphing every time you get angry." Victoria said with a grim smile.

I was confused. "Why would I get mad?"

"You'll see," Jacob muttered. Victoria was about to start speaking when Jacob burst out, "By the way, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!"

I was so confused.

"When Jacob attacked you, he had so much anger welled up, he ended up… raping you. That's how you got the werewolf, genes. All he was supposed to do was hurt you. But, you were losing blood so quickly, you were dying. So, I changed you. The mix of venom and werewolf stuff; created Ghost.

"Um, okay?" I was so mad, I was calm.

"Alright, we are leaving. Good luck with you suckish life." And they left.

**Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

They left me all alone. I remembered how good my voice had sounded earlier, so I started to sing.

**(A/N: Fully Alive by Flyleaf)**

Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows how to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures

Here she stands today  
In her brilliant shiny way  
Stronger than her pain  
In her brilliant shiny way

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures

The lyrics just poured out. I didn't even understand what I was singing. But it felt, good.

**Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

**YAY! I wrote this in Spanish, while my teacher was talking about donuts. It was HILARIOUS!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Phone call

Disclaimer: No ownage

**Disclaimer: No ownage. Flyleaf or Twilight.**

**Author Note: Alright, some chick named Jane reviewed and totally, full out flamed me. Flames hurt my feelings.**

**I almost decided to stop writing this story. It was so mean. I deleted it, though.**

**NO FLAMES!**

**30 years later**

**APOV:**

I was upstairs deciding what to wear. Rose and Jazz were downstairs watching TV.

Edward was hunting with the rest of the family. He hadn't been the same since we left Bella. It hurt us all. I missed my sister.

I was quickly snapped out of it when Rosalie shouted for me.

"Alice, come quick!" I sped down the stairs.

On TV there was a band named Flyleaf. They were performing. The lead singer was very pretty; she looked _a lot_ like Bella.

I took a closer look then realized, "IT'S BELLA!" My scream shook the house.

"Ya, but her singing name is Lacey Mosley." Jasper said.

I couldn't believe this! Why hadn't I'd seen this? (**A/N: Do you remember?)**

She was singing a song. I listenend closely to the words.

**Sorrow by Flyleaf**

Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come

I gasped. It sounded like she was still in love with Edward.

Before anyone could say anything, Rosalie burst out, "What is she?!"

**BPOV:**

We had been asked to perform on MTV.

I said yes. Anything to promote us; maybe, just maybe _he_ would see me.

We had just finished performing Sorrow. All of us in our human forms.

My whole band was made out of Ghosts.

(**A/N: I'm making up the band member's names. But, you don't have to remember them or what they play.**) Emily on bass guitar, Josh on drums, and Orlando and Jake on guitars. No, not Jake Black.

Victoria and Jacob had been killed long ago, when the Volturi found out they created me. They let Ghosts live.

I was interrupted from my thoughts with claps and cheers.

"Now, someone is going to call in and have a private conversation with Lacey!"

Here was his chance.

**APOV:**

I called as quickly as possible. I needed to speak to Bella!

"Hello! You are the lucky caller that gets to talk to Lacey!" Yes!

I heard shuffling and murmuring in the background.

"Hey, I'm Lacey!" fake enthusiasm dripping through her voice.

"Bella! It's Alice!"

"Alice." She said, her voice dead monotone.

"Bella, we love you, we miss you so much!"

"Who is with you?" she asked quietly.

"Jasper and Rose. Everyone else is out hunting." I explained.

"Put me on speaker." I did as she asked.

"Edward still loves you, Bella." Jasper yelled. I could tell he was eager to tell her.

She chuckled darkly. "No more lies. He told me the truth in the forest. He doesn't want me, but I still love him! He hates me!" her voice getting angrier by the second. "Then, I get turned into a Ghost, and hmm, still no Edward! I spend thirty years of my life singing about him, for him, towards him. He doesn't love me!"

I heard a crash; scratch that. Two crashes.

I immediately recognized one as a door being broken through. Edward was home. He had heard. The other crash, I wasn't sure.

This time, someone else was on the phone. "Hi Alice, I'm Emily the bassist. Bella just punched a hole through the wall. Now Josh and Jake are holding her back."

I couldn't help but laugh, it was so Bella – like. But I had more questions. "What's a ghost, Bella kept saying she was one."

"Well, we are all Ghosts. But, anyways, a Ghost is a mix of human, vampire, and werewolf (**A/N: That's why Alice couldn't see, she was part werewolf**)." WHAT?! "Bella, err, Lacey; was changed when some guy named Jacob Black raped her, then some vampire chick, Victoria, changed her."

Edward growled. I didn't care.

Bella.

**EPOV:**

Bella.

**Want to hear something funny? I hit my leg on my desk when I was writing this. It started to bleed, so I was like 'Edward, where are you?! I'm bleeding." Haha, it was funny.**

**I want to thank:**

**Jewel in the night: She's awesome! She has read all of my stories (I think, rofl) and she is an awesome reviewer!**

**P.S. I was in Spanish class. He was talking about donuts in English. **


	6. Starbucks

**Author's Note! **

**I'm baaack! =]**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating! But, now I am doing a new chapter for all my stories and I will have like 3 new chapters for each story by Saturday!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Lauren: Did you hear that, that Juliana girl is trying to own us?**

**Jessica: Ya, I can't believe it.**

**Rosalie: Ya, whatever she doesn't own us!**

**Lacey Mosley: Pssh. I'm too good for Juliana. She doesn't own me.**

**Starbucks worker: Whoa. I feel like I just got slapped in the face.**

**Juliana: Oh sorry. I was trying to pwn you.**

**THAT WAS A STUPID DISCLAIMER!**

**Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

**EPOV:**

Bella. I raced to the phone.

"Bella! I love you! I'm so sorry. I was trying to protect you." I did not want her hanging up on me, but I needed to tell her the truth.

"Edward…" She seemed to be thinking. I wanted to see her! 30 years of my life without her. It was horrible! I didn't even care that she was a Ghost, I didn't even care at all! "Edward meet me at the Starbucks in New York City by Times Square in 8 hours. Now, let me talk to Alice."

I was going to get to see Bella again.

**BPOV:**

My band just stared at me.

All I did was mouth to them, "What?! I LOVE HIM!" They smiled and busted out laughing.

"Uuh, Lacey. Your time is up." The host took the phone from me. I didn't get to say bye to anyone. I didn't even get to tell Alice about the Volturi.

"Now, Flyleaf will be singing one last song before they go!"

` We walked on stage and readied ourselves.

**(A/N: Red Sam by Flyleaf)**

Here I standEmpty handsWishing my wrists were bleedingTo stop the pain from the beatingsThere you stoodHolding meWaiting for me to notice youBut who are youYou are the truth (you are the truth)Outscreaming these liesYou are the truth (you are the truth)Saving my lifeThe warmth of your embraceMelts my frostbitten spiritYou speak the truth and I hear itThe words are I love youAnd I have to believe in youBut who are youYou are the truth (you are the truth)Outscreaming these liesYou are the truth (you are the truth)Saving my lifeMy hands are openAnd you are filling themHands in the airIn the air, in the air, in the airAnd I worshipAnd I worshipAnd I worshipAnd I worshipYou are the truth (you are the truth)Outscreaming these liesYou are the truth (you are the truth)Saving my life

I was done with the pain. I was going to see Edward and the Cullen's again. As we walked off stage, I changed to my human form. I stay in vampire when I sing. I sound a lot better.

**APOV:**

"Edward, we are all going with you to NYC. Not only to I get to see Bella, but I get to go shopping!" This was the best day ever!

Then I had a vision.

It was rainy and dark, Bella and her band were on one side of a meadow, and a group of people were on the other. Both sides were in fighting stances.

Black cloaks… The Volturi.

**YAY! I'm so happy I finally got around to writing that! Oh, yeah. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! =D .. This chapter felt kind of slow…. Hmm. Anyways! MORE SATURDAY!**


	7. SneakPeek

**Author Note:**

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! =( **

**I am sick and my friend came over. I am doing a very short sneak peek for each story. **

**STAY TUNED.**

BPOV:

It was him.

"Edw-!" I started to get his attention, but a hand covered my mouth.

Then suddenly, I was pulled into the shadows.


	8. Guard

**HELLO TWILIGHT FANS!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**This is my present to you. AN UPDATE!**

**All **_**I **_**want is reviews. =)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the word DISCLAIMER. **Ahem. **Stop messing with me! .. –tear. Or Twilight. **Ahem.** Alright, alright I get it! Or Starbucks and Flyleaf.

**Previously in the Sneak Peek:**

**BPOV:**

It was him.

"Edw-!" I started to get his attention, but a hand covered my mouth.

Then suddenly, I was pulled into the shadows.

**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

**BPOV:**

After an eight hour wait, it was time for Edward to arrive.

My band has stayed back at the hotel, giving me some space. I really appreciated that.

I sighed and looked at my cell phone, it was already 5 minutes past. Did he decide not to show? Maybe this was a bad idea.

I turned to leave when I caught his scent. He was right there. In the plaza, then I spotted him; his hair moving in the breeze.

It was him.

"Edw-!" I started to get his attention, but a hand covered my mouth.

Then suddenly, I was pulled into the shadows.

**EPOV:**

Since when was a plane flight a million hours?! That's what it seemed like of course.

Jasper kept throwing me looks; he was trying to calm me. I was so nervous and excited. When the plane landed I did my best not to run vampire speed. No need for suspicion.

The family had gone to check in at a hotel, I was headed straight for Starbucks.

I had just arrived at Times Square when I caught her scent. It still smelled like freesias. I took in a deep breathe.

I turned to my left when I heard her voice, just to see her be kidnapped.

**BPOV:**

I looked up at my kidnappers. I gasped. It was Aro, Marcus, and Caius **(A/N: This is my first time to EVER write with the Volturi, so please excuse me if it stinks like poo!) **

"What are you doing here?! I was about to see Edward, and what do you want from me?" We were already in a Porsche 911 Turbo (**A/N: Wink, wink)** going as fast as possible, when I got the nerve to ask.

"No worries, Bella. We do not wish to harm you. We know about your powers." They seemed to notice my shocked expression, _I _didn't even know my powers. I thought I was a bland Ghost. "You can: read minds, shock by touch and by mind, sing to put someone to sleep; even a vampire, and you can control elements.

It seemed so strange. Like fiction. Haha. Been there, done that. "We have a Ghost on our guard that has the power to see the future. She saw yours and told us. We are quite impressed, we want you to join the guard."

From what I had heard, the Volturi were not a force to be reckoned with. But, I had to ask. "What if I don't join?"

Marcus and Caius chuckled. Aro rose a hand to silence them, he smiled down at me. "Oh, my dearest Bella. Consequences, will be made."

**CLIFFY! Kinda. Review! My family is watching the Dark Night, but that movie scares me, so I decided to do this instead. I am updating ALL my stories, and even writing a new one.. maybe.**

**REVIEWWW!**

**I know there is no song, let's just pretend it is… Tina by Flyleaf.. Even though it doesn't fit at all. ROFL.**


	9. dontkillme

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

I'm sorry! ):

I need some help.

What should the consequences be?

Poll on profile.


	10. SORRY :

I don't think I can continue this anymore.  
I think I'm just going to do one shots.  
I will finish Itchy and a Scratchy.  
This one is up for adoption.  
PM me. 


End file.
